coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3523 (2nd April 1993)
Plot Reg meets elderly, wheelchair-bound Maud Grimes again for the first time in many years but tries to deceive her by getting Maureen to introduce him as "Norman Watts". Phyllis is jealous of Percy's involvement with Olive Clarke. Maud finds her glasses and suddenly recognises Reg and is furious that he's in her house. She refuses to believe he's any different to how he used to be. Ken takes the Redmans to Brittany. Vicky returns for Easter with her friend Gabriella Lloyd-Williams. Vera advertises the Nova for sale in the local paper but no one shows any interest. Steve is put out that Vicky has brought a friend for the holidays but Vicky assures him she'll get rid of her. Maud feels Maureen is a fool to take up with Reg again. She runs over his foot in her wheelchair. Maureen feels it might be for the best if she gets out of Reg's life again. Des tells Vera he's going to have to tell the truth in court. Vera tells him the truth is he killed Lisa. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Olive Clarke - Joan Scott *Gabriella Lloyd-Williams - Erica Sail Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nightingale Street *7 Nightingale Street - Living room *Olive Clarke's house, Prestwich - Living room Notes *First appearance of Maud Grimes. *This is the last episode to be directed by long-term contributor (and ex-producer) Howard Baker who had made his debut with the programme in 1961 and who died later in 1993. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is delighted when Victoria comes back, but she's not alone. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,760,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Notable dialogue Maud Grimes (about Reg Holdsworth): "Give 'im a chance? I wouldn't give 'im the steam off me tea. --- Maud Grimes (to Reg Holdsworth): "You always did make a meal out of a mouthful, even when you were a kid. Telling me about how everything's changed? Some things never change... a pillock's always a pillock." Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD